


Never Do What I Did

by MissJuvia14



Category: Never Do What I Did
Genre: Other, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJuvia14/pseuds/MissJuvia14
Summary: A teenage girl loves horror movies, books and anything related to the paranormal. Her great love for books leads her to find a mysterious book that leads to many unexpected events.





	Never Do What I Did

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! The first chapters are going to be short, but after that they will become longer.

I finally finished reading It! I loved it so much, I have watched the 1990 mini series, the 2017 movie, and waiting anxiously for the 2019 chapter 2 movie. I don't exactly know when my love for the paranormal started. When I was a kid, I hated such things despite my familys' love for it. I had horrendous and vivid nightmares for weeks. But things changed when I became a teenager. Suddenly I loved scary stories and loved to watch horror movies and didn't have nightmares anymore, becoming intrigued with it. The question you may all be having is, do I believe in the paranormal? Well, here's the answer. I do. If the good exists in this world, then the evil has to also exist. Even if I do think the paranormal exists, I haven't had much experiences with it. Most people that I know, that do think the paranormal exists, have had experiences, albeit minor ones. I haven't even had a minor one, only minuscule ones. Am I, a lover of paranormal things, fortunate or unfortunate? Well, I'm not sure, but in the meantime I'm getting tons of new horror books.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
